deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Doomsday vs. Cell/@comment-25182985-20150415005227/@comment-25182985-20150415172804
Come back when you see Composite Godzilla doing any of this stuff and then talk to me, okay? -Superman lifted 200 quintillion tons with one hand -Superman has unlimited strength, he is as strong as he needs to be -Can sneeze entire galaxies away -Can hold Black Holes in his hands -Superman has also moved the earth on multiple occasions, however superman managed to propel the -earth at insane speeds with his strength -Superman moved the mechanical planet warworld (being made of metals makes it have a much larger mass than earth) while the planet was using it's thrusters to push the planet in the opposite direction superman was trying to push it, these thrusters were able to propel the planet at FTL speeds and superman still won out -Superman has shattered the boundaries of space and time with just the shock wave of his punches -Superman has torn apart dimensions with his punches -Superman absorbed a galaxy destroying blast -Superman flew to alpha centari and back in 20 seconds, that's 9 lightyears in 20 seconds which = massively FTL speeds (More than 4 million times the speed of light) -Superman has reversed time by flying -By speeding up his senses and reflexes, time practically froze and he had a casual conversation with flash -Superman beat mandrakk who can shatter universes -Superman took 50 supernova blast from star breaker after being hit with a bombardment of red Sun radiation which = lower than his base form -Superman took a galaxy destroying blast from emperiex -Superman can vibrate fast enough to phase through attacks Superman flew to kryptons red Sun from earth's 2 oa while fighting super boy prime= using a large amount of strength while flying more 2 million times the speed of light -Superman broke through the source wall, something hundreds-thousands of gods and cosmic entities have died trying to do, resulting with the wall absorbing all their power, so superman broke through a wall with the power of hundreds of gods and from it gained a fraction of the sources power -Superman fought super boy prime to a standstill after flying through a red star and landing on a planet littered with kryptonite (both of which don't affect prime) keep in mind super boy prime shattered reality with a single punch, and superman knocked him out in a form less than his base and took hits from prime while being severely weakened -Superman beat the anti-monitor who destroyed multiple universes simultaneously -Superman beat the shit out of captain atom who created and destroyed a multi verse with a thought -Superman tanked darksides omega beams which tamper with the fabric of reality -Superman defeated Mr mxyztplk who creates and destroys universes with a thought -Superman can patch holes in reality with his static electricity And this is the scary thing, in the DC Universe, Superman is only mid-tier. AND before you bring up Thor who Marvel Godzilla stalemated with, Superman would beat Thor. Let me explain why. Manged to press a planet so he's pretty strong, but superman has much better planet moving feats like the war world one. Thor's best durability feat is surviving a planet sized explosion, which hardly compared to the 50 supernova blast from star breaker which he tanked after being hit by a bombardment of red Sun radiation mind you, which meant he was actually weaker than his base form, or the galaxy destroying blast he tanked from emperiex. And once again speed, superman is hell of a lot faster than thor. 9 light years in 20 seconds in superman all star. And while Thor can throw his hammer at FTl speeds. Superman can speed his senses and reflexes so fast that time practically freezes around him. Thor is more skilled, but that won't help him because superman is stronger, way to fast for Thor to hit, and to tough for him to kill. Superman just needs to speed blitz him with pressure points and it's game over. And don't even get me started on how Thor is magic so he'd win, his magical capabilities are no where near the magical beings superman has beaten. And superman beat him a non poll cross over fight, just saying. So fact is, composite Godzilla including Marvel Godzilla cannot defeat Superman..